kamenriderkuugafandomcom-20200214-history
N-Daguva-Zeba
N-Daguva-Zeba (ン･ダグバ･ゼバ N Daguba Zeba?) is the stag beetle-like lord of the Gurongi, and thus the primary antagonist of Kamen Rider Kuuga. He is given the codenames Unidentified Life Form #0 as his Imperfect Form and Unidentified Life Form B13 as his human form. Personality Daguva enjoys battle and hates the weak, killing 152 of his own kind for being inferior. He also has a dislike of any of the other Gurongi using his own power for their own, killing both Nu-Zaiju-Re and Zu-Gooma-Gu for using pieces of his discarded for their own benefit. He sees Kuuga as the only entertaining challenge for him and takes great enjoyment in in their fight. History Kamen Rider Kuuga Daguva fought the original Kuuga, Riku in his Imperfect Form and lost ending up sealed in Kuuga's sarcophagus along with him. He is reawakened in modern times by archaeologists whom he kills and revives the other Gurongi to reinitiate the Gegeru. Before showing himself to the modern Kuuga, Yuusuke Godai, Daguva kills 152 of his kind seeing them as inferior in Nagano. He reveals himself to the police killing Gooma and falling off the radar after six days of being sighted. By this time he assumed his human form. Once Gadoru is killed, Daguva begins end game by causing an endless heavy rain before defeating Kuuga in his Amazing Mighty Form while leaving massive damage in his wake. As he revealed to Baruba, he is giving Kuuga time to get stronger as a favor for giving him time to move around the country in peace. Once at Nagano, Daguva resumes the carnage before starting a systematic genocide of all humans in Japan as he tells Yuusuke to meet him at Mount Kuro (九郎ヶ岳, Kurōga-take) for a final confrontation. But as he hoped, Daguva assumes his Gurongi form as he and Kuuga battle each other. After exhausting themselves to the point that they are too weak to maintain their fighting forms, they continue to fight as humans with their bare hands to the death until Daguva dies from the multiple fist injuries. Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen To be added Appearance ]]When first appearing in his Imperfect Form, Daguva is silohetted and is only seen fully in the S.I.C. series. Daguva's Perfect Form strongly resembles Kamen Rider Kuuga's Ultimate Form but is white in color but is adorned with a cape and several Gurongi accessories. This similar appearance is because of Kuuga's ties to him. Daguva like most members of his kind assumes a human form, his a white suited young man with an aura. Abilities As the Gurongi lord, Daguva has power over his kind through fear. He is very powerful on his own, destroying 152 Gurongi with little effort as his Imperfect Form. He is in possession of an Amadam that increases the users lifespan. Even in his human form, Daguva gives off a startling aura. His Perfect Form can control heavy rain, blizzard and fire / pyrokinesis. He is powerful enough to easily defeat Kuuga in his Amazing Mighty Form. He is only matched by Ultimate Kuuga. Category:Gurongi Category:Leader